falling_deepfandomcom-20200215-history
Oracles
Core GPAM members are entrusted with an ectoplasmic barrier by a Member of Chaoen who performs a transference ritual to transfer the substance to the vessel and incite their body to produce the substance naturally. This ectoplasm is commonly referred to by Oracles as a 'barrier'. This barrier is generally invisible to the eyes of both the living and the dead, though it has been known to manifest in a visible transparent form when the vessel grows excited, enraged, or afraid. Due to the barrier only manifesting at certain times it is often impossible to tell an Oracle from an Astralite. Due to their dematerialised barrier, Oracles are free to express actions seen in interpersonal relationships such as hugging, holding hands, or even kissing without implication. However, if the vessel is faced with an imminent threat—either by psychological recognition or barrier realisation, as displayed by both Dominant and Submissive users—the barrier will manifest, and harming the vessel will become impossible until the barrier's depletion. The Difference Between Chaoen and Oracles The only practical way of distinguishing a Chaoen from an Oracle is whether they are able to hold Cardinal position, not by whether they are blood relatives to Chaoen. However, Chaoen always tend to be Equal-Winged in both areas of their classification, and are overall more proficient in their ability to manipulate the barrier. Their status as unchanging EWs does not make them stronger than Oracles, however—in fact, both S-Class Oracles inhabit either extreme of the Active-Passive and Dominant-Submissive spectrum. Classification of Oracles All Oracles are classified in three ways. One, on the Active-Passive spectrum. Two, on the Dominant-Submissive spectrum. Three, from classes S-E. The Active-Passive spectrum spans from 1-7, with the 1 representing 'Active' and the 7 representing 'Passive'. Active vessels tend to be offence-orientated, and are often the ones to take up roles where offensive power is needed most. They are capable of separating their ectoplasm from their body in order to form a separate entity, then control this through telekinetic influence. However, Active vessels do not necessarily always correlate to offence. The main difference between an Active and Passive vessel is their ability to separate their ectoplasm into a separate entity. On the other side of the scale is the 7, otherwise known as Passive. These vessels tend to be more defensive in nature, taking up back line positions or, in Seyn Montejano's case, Sef Nion. Despite being unable to separate their own ectoplasm, they do have an increased barrier density and, due to this, are able to survive more hits than their Active counterparts. Their sheer density often also makes them exceptional in melee combat. The second classification criterion, known as the Dominant-Submissive spectrum, also spans from 1-7. The 1, also known as the Dominant extreme, refers to vessels who have complete and total control over their barrier. People closer to the Dominant extreme are able to choose when their barrier manifests more than their Submissive counterparts and, if this vessel is also considered Active, are in better control of their separated constructs when they detach from the body. The closer to the 1 a person is the more control they have over their own barrier. The 7, or the Submissive extreme, are in lesser control of their own barrier. The barrier instead chooses when it will manifest by itself or, if the vessel is considered Active, become its own sentient being when it is separated from the body. Due to this, Submissive vessels do not have to consciously register a threat for their barrier to manifest, thus are at a better defensive position than their Dominant counterparts. The third classification criterion is the class system, which spans from S class to E class. As most people are familiar with, this is a class system used by NPAO to dictate which vessel's barrier poses the biggest threat to organised institutes or human life. Under NPAO's databases, all 'terrorists' are assigned a class, and this class may rise or fall depending on how a person's ability changes, though most vessels never change.